


Come and Shine for All You're Worth

by Unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 14 days of kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwieldyink/pseuds/Unwieldyink
Summary: The door pushed open, and Nico stepped out, his face dusted with pink. “Well?” he asked. “How do I look?”Will grinned. Nico was wearing a tux- one that looked a little too small for him, Will noticed- and his hair was gelled back. He fiddled with his cuff links. “Handsome,” Will told Nico, wrapping an arm around Nico’s waist and pulling him close. “And late. Weren’t you supposed to leave ten minutes ago?”14 Days of Kisses- Day 11- Ear Kiss





	Come and Shine for All You're Worth

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't related to anything but i was looking for a title for this so i put my music on shuffle and 'morning glow' from pippin came up and i started crying because i was in a production of pippin last year and it was the best show i've ever been in and i miss it so much i'm

Will yawned as he stumbled out of his bedroom, heading for the kitchen to pour himself more water. He had the whole apartment to himself, now that Nico had left for a work thing, and he intended to make the most of it. Sure, we would’ve liked if Nico could stay, especially since tonight was supposed to be date night, but Will was trying to make the most of his solitude. He already had his favorite robe wrapped around him.  It was a deep burgundy, but threadbare and sort of snug, as it had been his favorite for ten years at this point. Still, it was cozy.

As Will passed by the bathroom, he noticed a light shining underneath the door.

“Nico?” Will stopped. “I thought you left already.”

“Uh, yeah, just a minute!” Nico’s voice called. “I just, um, had to get ready.” The door pushed open, and Nico stepped out, his face dusted with pink. “Well?” he asked. “How do I look?”

Will grinned. Nico was wearing a tux- one that looked a little too small for him, Will noticed- and his hair was gelled back. He fiddled with his cuff links. “Handsome,” Will told Nico, wrapping an arm around Nico’s waist and pulling him close. “And late. Weren’t you supposed to leave ten minutes ago?”

“Yeah,” Nico said sheepishly. “It took longer than expected to get ready.”

“It always does.” Will doubled back into the kitchen. “Well, now that you’re dressed, have fun.” He expected the door to creak open as Nico left, but instead, he stepped further into the apartment, resting his hands on the back of an armchair.

Will glanced up to find Nico staring at him. “You okay?” Will asked.

Nico sighed. “I wish I could stay here.” He started moving toward Will. “We could just curl up in bed, put on Netflix and make ourselves some tea…” He had come up behind Will now, wrapping his arms around Will the same way Will had done to Nico a moment before.

“As nice as that sounds,” Will said. “You know you can’t skip this. Your job depends on it.”

Nico groaned. “Work dinners are bull.  Who cares about stupid 'team building' or whatever?" He propped his chin up on Will's shoulder. "Maybe I should suggest this to my dad for the fields of punishment."

Will laughed. "Aw, c'mon, you’ll get to know your coworkers better at least. It's not  _ that _ bad."

"Says the one in sweatpants and a robe,” Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, I like this robe." Will elbowed him. "And besides, I think you look good in a tux."

Nico smiled. “You do?”

"Yes,” Will said, turning around in Nico’s arms and holding Nico’s face in his hands. “You know I think it’s impossible for you to look bad in anything, but that tight shirt is definitely doing you a favor.” Will smiled as Nico’s cheeks darkened. “Now stop procrastinating and go.”

Nico sighed again, but peeled himself away from his fiancé and made his way to the door. While Nico pulled his coat off the rack and started putting it on, Will came to hover by the door with him. He really was pretty, Will thought. “You should do your hair like that more often,” he told Nico. Nico rolled his eyes, but Will could see him smiling. Finally, Nico was ready for real, and grabbed his keys as he prepared to head out the door.

"Hey," Will said, stopping Nico with a hand on his shoulder. Nico looked at him. "I know you don’t want to do this, but you’re doing it anyways. I'm proud of you." Will leaned in and gave Nico a peck on the ear. "And tomorrow night, we’ll have relaxation central. I’m talking face masks, ignoring all calls, chocolate for days. I promise.” Nico scoffed, but his smile only grew.

“Go get 'em, tiger."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was nominated for a thing on tumblr! You can find details about it on my tumblr @unwieldyink. If you voted for me that would be really great!! Voting ends Feb 13!  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
